Gravity Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Gravity Manipulation, see here. The ability to generate and manipulate gravitons. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Also Called * Gravitation Manipulation * Gravitational Manipulation * Gravitational Fields Manipulation * Gravitokinesis * Graviton Manipulation * Gyrokinesis * Tensor Field Manipulation Capabilities The user can control gravitational fields. They can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. Often times, users of this ability also possess some form of Darkness-related power, as they can absorb light like a black hole, thus making their gravitational distortions appear black. Another capability is to repel and attract objects with the user as the epicenter. Similar to the laws of magnetism, one can repulse matter, and energy regardless of its mass. The user can attract objects as well in a telekinetic manner. Offensive uses of this power are to repulse people or objects with such force it could shatter wood, rocks, and human bones, and to increase gravity to crush opponents or decrease it to render them defenseless. A defensive use is to create a gravitational force-field repelling objects and attacks. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Increase gravity: ** Black Hole Creation to suck things into oblivion. ** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. ** Weight Manipulation *Reduce/Remove gravity: ** Flight Manipulation by controlling the gravity around the user others and objects. ** Levitation/Flight which can also affect other things. ** Send a person flying off to the vacuum of space by stopping gravity's hold. ** Simulate superhuman strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. ** White Hole Creation to release things from oblivion. * Shift the point gravity draws: ** Reverse gravity to "down" is "up", "sideways", or even toward an object. ** Orbital Force Manipulation * Gravitation Adaption * Telekinesis-like effects by manipulating the direction/force of gravity. ** Attract or Repel objects by surrounding it in an anti-gravitational field. ** Concussion Beams or blasts of gravitational force. ** Force-Field Generation to repel physical and energy attacks/effects. ** Gravity Constructs * Space-Time Manipulation by using high gravity to distort them. ** Time Stopping/Time Reduction ** Wormholes Techniques *Black Hole Manipulation *Gravity Alteration * Gravity Aura *Gravity Ball Projection *Gravity Beam Emission *Gravity Bomb Generation *Gravity Negation *Gyrokinetic Combat Associations * Darkness Manipulation possess the ability to absorb any and everything, even light, in a manner similar to increased gravity. * Intangibility/Density Manipulation by controlling gravitons a the user can manipulate their own molecular density to a finite degree, by affecting molecules with this aspect one can make themselves and/or make objects they touch intangible or indestructible. ** Size Manipulation It can also be used to effect the respective mass of both subjects as well skilled users can shunt or absorb additional mass in order to make things grow bigger or smaller. Limitations * Powers may be useless in areas with no gravity (not much of an issue though since technically anywhere even space has gravity). * Users may only be able to control one aspect of gravity ex. increase or decrease, attract or repel, etc. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Earth Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers